bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nomu (Hosu)
(保須市襲撃)|Hosu Shiti Shūgeki Nōmu}} are a trio of Nomu summoned by Tomura Shigaraki to wreak havoc on Hosu City. They are some of the main antagonists of the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. Appearance The trio of Nomu includes two low-end Nomu and one mid-end black Nomu: *The black Nomu is similar to the Nomu from the U.S.J. Incident, but it completely lacks eyes. It wears a pair of beaten trousers and shin guards. *The pale-yellow winged Nomu had two bat-like wings, talons, and two eyes on each side of the brain. The Nomu appears to wear a mask over its mouth similar to a gas mask. *The white Nomu appears similar to many other Nomu that appear, but this one has pale green skin and four eyes protruding from its brain. It wears ripped trousers going up to its calves. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri try to enlist the Hero Killer: Stain into their ranks. Their meeting gets hostile and Stain returns to Hosu City. Angry, Tomura requests the power to destroy the Hero Killer from his master. All For One tells Tomura that six new Nomu are in development but he can only use three. The trio of Nomu wreak havoc on the city and easily overpower Masaki Mizushima and his fellow Pro Heroes. The white Nomu crashes into a bullet train during a fight. Gran Torino leaps into action and tackles it back into the street. The Nomu attacks indiscriminately at civilians, but Endeavor arrives to stop it. The white Nomu sends Endeavor's Hellflame back using an Absorption and Release Quirk. It follows up with a Muscle Augmentation Quirk and a Tongue Web combination, forcing Gran Torino to strike down the monster with a powerful Jet force dropkick. Endeavor's sidekicks restrain that Nomu while their leader goes to deal with the rest. The winged Nomu and the black Nomu prove to completely outclass an entire group of Pros. Endeavor rushes in at the last moment to save their lives. Hellflame manages to completely cauterize the black Nomu's head, destroying it beyond Super Regeneration's ability to repair it. The winged Nomu flees the battle and Endeavor pursues it through the city. The No. 2 Hero manages to injure the winged Nomu and save its hostage. In the aftermath of the U.A. students' battle with Stain, the winged Nomu tries to secure another hostage. It grabs Izuku Midoriya and tries to fly away, but Stain acts quickly and kills the Nomu after paralyzing it with his Quirk. Abilities *'Immense Strength': The three Nomu possess a high degree of physical strength. They were easily able to overpower several Pro Heroes and cause several environmental disasters. Quirks Four-Eyed Nomu *'Absorption and Release': This Quirk allows the pale-green Nomu to absorb emitter attacks and send them back, but it still takes damage from the initial attack. *'Muscle Augmentation': This Quirk allows the pale-green Nomu to increase its muscle mass. *'Tongue Web': This Quirk allows the pale-green Nomu to attack with its tongue in a web-like formation. Winged Nomu *'Unnamed Wing Quirk': This Quirk gives the pale-yellow Nomu a pair of wings protruding from its back which allowed it to fly. Eyeless Nomu *'Super Regeneration': This Quirk allows the black Nomu to possess the ability to regenerate lost limbs. Battles & Events Trivia *The pale-yellow winged Nomu is implied to be Tsubasa, one of Katsuki Bakugo's friends seen in one of Izuku's childhood flashbacks. References Site Navigation pl:Nomu (Hosu) Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Nomus Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Antagonists Category:A-Rank Villains Category:Convicts Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Mutants